


I will Never be Yours

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is force to marry Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will Never be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Note: It's not beta, sorry! Also, this is not underage in my mind Harry is older.

The letter had come that morning, and now Harry sat staring outside the window with the letter forgotten on his lap. He’d gotten in contact with Hermione and she in turned had gotten in contact with the Order, but they all came down with the same thing. He would have to comply with it, not even the Headmaster could do anything. He heard his Aunt Petunia coming up the stairs, and he turn his head towards her. Even his Aunt had looked worry, as she knew who the Ministry of Magic had just marry him off to. The same man that had kill his sister, all those years ago. 

He didn’t said anything, only got up and pick up his already made trunk. With one last look at his room to make sure he hadn’t left nothing behind, he nodded towards his Aunt and step around her. Walking down the stairs for the final time, he pass his Uncle who only glare at him and his cousin Dudley who only stare at him as he move outside. He had pull his truck out when the door was close behind him and lock. With a deep breath, he move forward and into the waiting five Death Eaters, that were currently surrounded by one fourth of the Order, including those close to him, the Weasley clan. 

He smile reassuringly at Hermione who was crying silently and being held by Ron, and gave a nod towards Ron who return it back. He stop in front of Sirius, who pull him forward into a hug and whisper that they would do everything possible to get him out of that contract. He only smile at Sirius, but both knew that if Albus couldn’t do anything, then there wasn’t anything to be done. The next one was Remus who only place a comfortingly hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. Everyone else, just watched him walk. Either giving him nods, encouraging smiles, or just stare. 

Harry stop in front of Lucius Malfoy, and the man only nodded and took his upper arm in a painful grip. With a final look at everyone who had come, he nodded and gave them all a small smile, and before he knew they had disappear with a silent pop. It wasn’t long before they were standing in front of Voldemort fortress. Before his feet had touch the ground he had been let go and he had fallen into the ground to the laughs of the Death Eaters.

Harry was getting to his feet and cleaning his pants when he notice the feet in front of him and looking up he found none other than Voldemort himself. Harry stood in front of his enemy or should he instead say his husband. He look directly at Voldemort not moving his eyes away as the other smile, and before he knew what was happening. Voldemort had pull him forward and kiss him, plunging his tongue into his mouth and taking what he wanted. Harry put his arms on top of Voldemort shoulders but he didn’t know if he wanted to push him away or hold on for fear of falling if the other let him go. Before he could think more on that, he was let go and Voldemort smile down at him. 

Voldemort bend down until his lips, were touching Harry’s ear and said. “Welcome home, _husband_.” 

Voldemort stare at the young man currently in his arms, and watch as the eyes that had been a few minutes ago clouded with mix emotion harden and pull away from his arms. Standing away from him and glaring. He would enjoy breaking down Harry Potter until the other didn’t had any other option but to be dependent of him. With a final smirk, he told his followers that it was time to celebrate, after all he told them it was his wedding day. With laughs the Death Eaters move towards his fortress, and the dinner that he’d ask the elves to have ready. 

He gave his hand to Potter, but when the other refuse and walk past him, he scowl and pull Potter back, wrapping his hand around his upper arm and squeeze. 

“You’re my husband and as such you’ll act like one.” Voldemort hiss. 

“In name only.” Harry jerk his arm away, and glower. “Tom.”

Voldemort watch Potter walk with his back strait towards his new home and smile, yes he will enjoy breaking him.

***

Harry had skip the dinner that Voldemort had thrown to celebrate their supposedly marriage. If Tom thought that he would just do whatever they told him to do, Tom had another thing coming. Harry hadn’t done what the man wanted, and he wasn’t about to start now. He had sat in his room for the first ten minutes after he had been escorted by the elf, letting him know that this was going to be the new Master’s bedroom. His clothes had been put away for him, so with nothing to do he’d decided to take a bath, but before doing so he decided to ward the door against anyone deciding to intrude.

Now here he was lying down in the king size bed, which felt to big after sleeping for many years in a single bed. After minutes of turning, he had decided to turn off the lights and get some rest. He made sure the door was still warded and put his wand by the nightstand. Making sure it was at the ready in case he ended up needing it, he close his eyes, and let the quietness of the night lure him to sleep. 

Harry didn’t know how long it had been since he’d fallen sleep, but the next moment he froze when he felt the bed dip. However, before he could pick up his wand from the nightstand, his hands were taken and push upwards as a body pin his into the bed. He tried to move but the body was heavy, but before he could try again he froze when he heard Tom.

“Hello _dear_ husband.” Tom said mockingly. 

A few seconds later the light turn on, and Harry found himself staring at Tom. Red eyes and green eyes clashing; one in victory the other in anger. Harry tried again to dislodge Tom from on top of him, but nothing he did work. What it did was give Tom more room to push himself in between his legs. 

“Get off me.” Harry said. 

“Oh, no my _dear_ husband.” Tom kiss his neck, “This is our wedding night and I intend to consummate it.” 

Harry look at him in horror, and then snap. “Do what you wish, but know this Tom. I will never love you nor be happy by your side.” 

Tom laugh cruelly, “Who said anything about love or happiness. This is an arrangement, _dear_.” 

Harry turn his head away as he felt Tom remove his clothes, he close his eyes tightly not wanting to see what would happen. 

Tom stop when he notice, Potter’s face and gave a sigh. He let go of Potter and move away to lie down next to him. That made Potter open his eyes and look at him. Noticing the look he said: 

“I may be many thing, Potter, but I don’t force my partners.” Tom caress Potter’s cheek making the other flinch back. “They always come to me willingly.” 

“Well you’ll wait for all eternity, because I will never be yours willing.” Harry said.

“We will see, Potter, we will see.” Tom said, turning away and closing his eyes.


End file.
